This invention relates to a changeable message sign construction and more particularly, to such a sign construction making use of a magnet or magnets for selectively removeably retaining message plates in recessed pockets thereof. Unique features incorporated in the sign construction make fabrication and provision of the same at a relatively low cost while still providing a changeable message sign construction which is efficiently operable for a long period of useful life even under the more severe outdoor weather conditions.
Many varying forms of changeable message sign constructions have heretofore been provided and are particularly useful by merchants for advertising both the type and price of their various products. Signs of this character have met with increasing demand in the more recent years due to the rapid fluctuations in our modern economy. For instance, with increasing competition, varying shortages as well as frequent over stocking, and frequent varying price schedules, it has become almost a requirement in modern merchandising to display the types and prices of at least certain of the items available for sale. One area of particular interest for changeable message signs is in the merchandising of automotive fuel, not so much as to the types of fuel since these are of a relatively standardised nature, but primarily as to the particular daily price thereof which may fluctuate quite rapidly.
In the case of display of fuel prices, particularly gasoline, usually three grades are involved and normally a minimum of two. The pricing of the various fuel grades is usually stepped in several cent gradients. Furthermore, each particular grade price is comprised of three numerals, the third numeral designating tenths of a cent and being separated from the other two numerals by a decimal point. Thus, each gasoline pricing sign is made up of a minimum of six and more frequently nine numeral designations all of which must be frequently changeable in order to properly reflect the frequent fluctuations.
Although previously, when gasoline prices were more stable, it was not so important that a gasoline service station display its gasoline prices on a large display board or sign, but this has changed radically more recently. For instance, with the recent severe rise in gasoline prices and the rapid fluctuations thereof even at these high prices, there are many city and state ordinances which require a large pricing display readily discernible from a distance. In addition, for competitive purposes, many gasoline service stations have gone to multiple large pricing displays. This means, therefore, that each instance of gasoline price fluctuation requires that the various numerals of the pricing signs be changed, keeping in mind that a raising or lowering of the price of one grade of gasoline will normally occasion similar raising or lowering of all two or three grades of gasoline. The overall result is virtually the absolute requirement of conveniently usable changeable message signs.
Most prior changeable message sign constructions have either been of a relatively low priced, but quite difficult of changeable message use or quite complex and expensive with over convenience in changeable message use. In the lower priced type, message or numeral plates are normally slid vertically downwardly into a receiving display receptacle and even the slight damage to such receptacles or the slight collection of dirt or debris therein can make the changing of the price plates quite difficult. In the more expensive pricing signs, various complicated structural elements are involved and the overall cost of the same becomes quite prohibitive, particularly where great numbers of the same are desirable for an individual gasoline service station.